Repùblega Vèneta
Ła Repùblega Vèneta (pronunsia: 'vε.ne.ta), anca dita Veneto, xe un Stado Federal del Europa çentro meridionałe, de çirca 9,3 mijoni de abitanti co cavedal Venesia. Xe deimità a sud-ovest dal Po, a nord da łe Alpi, a est dal Carso e a sud-est da łe cołine de l'Istria. A ovest no i xe confini naturai, el łimite se cata en mexo a ła Pianura Padana. Confina a sud-ovest e a ovest co l'Itaia, a nord co l'Austria, a est co ła Slovenia e a sud-est co ła Croasia. Venesia, ła cavedal del Vèneto, xe stà par ani sentro dei comersi de l'Europa e ła jera considerà el ponte tra Europa e Medio Oriente, grasie a i so teritori in tel Levante. La xe stà cavedal de ła pì longeva repùblica del mondo, ła Serenìsima, senpre on paso pì vanti del resto d'Europa fin al 1797, al momento de l'invaxion de Napoleon. Nàsita del nome El nome Vèneti (da ndo i deriva anca "Vèneto" e "Venesia") vien dal latin venetus, che 'l vol dir "popoło mite". Donca el popoło vèneto, che se xe costituì in tea Axia Menor sirca al 3500 v.C., riva in tel Vèneto de ancò sirca in tel 500 v.C. Storia Orìxini del popoło vèneto La storia del popoło vèneto xe masa antiga. Le prime testimonianse de sto popoło le risae a ła guera de Troia, co che i protovèneti (al tenpo ciamài Eneti) i ga conbatù a fianco dei troiani in tea guera. I scritori romani Virgiłio, Catone e Plinio el Vecio parla pì volte de l'influensa del popoło vèneto nea storia d'Europa. A ło steso tenpo se ga testimonianse de ła siviltà Vilanoviana, dei Camuni e dei Euganei in tel teritorio del Vèneto de ancò. Ste popołasioni se ga fuxe in tea popołasion dei Venètici, prima in tea Itaja a svilupar un sistema de sità, ła lavoriasion di fero e seràmega e l'ałevamento. Dominasion romana I primi vilaxi romani in tel Vèneto i resale al periodo republican, par precixion verso el 100 v.C., e i se cata a Aquileja. Intorno al 50 v.C. el Vèneto de ancò xe soto el controło roman, co la provinsia ciamà X Venetia et Histria (diexe Venesia e Istria), anca se l'aministrasion local xe squaxi tuta in tełe mani dei vèneti. A sto periodo inisia a formarse la prima forma de łéngoa vèneta dal latino. Co ła divixion del triunvirà el Vèneto va soto al teritorio de Otavian. Intorno al 200 d.C. in tel Vèneto riva el cristianèximo; secondo ła tradision, San Marco ga fondà ła cexa de Aquileja e San Zeno ga fondà ła comunità de Verona. A ła cadua de l'Inpero Roman el teritorio de Venesia pasa soto l'Inpero Bizantin fin al 697, co che nase el dogado de Venesia, co cavedal Metamauco, ancò Małamoco. Dogado e Repùblica Serenìsima In tel 812 ła cavedal vien portà da Małamoco (destrota da Pipino el Breve) a Rialto, el primo nucleo comercial de ła sità de Venesia. Al momento el Dogado conprendea gran parte deła costa vèneta de ancò e jera conposto da Rialto, Małamoco, Torsel, Muran, Buran, Cioxa, ła Mira, Càorle, Eraclea e Gravo. La Repùblica Vèneta continua lo splendor de ła cultura vèneta, fondando cołonie in tea Dalmasia, Istria, Grecia, Turchia e Cipro. In tel 1797 ła Repùblica vien invaxa e ocupà da Napoleon e deventa parte de ła Repùblica Cixalpina. Co el Congreso de Viena del 1815 el Vèneto deventa parte del Regno Lonbardo-Vèneto. Co łe guere de independensa itajane el Vèneto osidental e sentral de ancò enta in tea Itaja al 1866, co un plebisito definìo come "trufa" parché anti-democratego. Dominio tajan e guere mondiałi Fin ała Grande Guera el Vèneto xe spartìo tra Itaja (rejoni Lonbardia e Veneto) e Austria-Ungheria (ła gavea i teritori de Trento, Trieste e Istria. El Vèneto, in quanto soto el controło itajan, partesipa ała guera. L'Itaja conquista Trentino, Alto Adexe, Gorisia, Trieste e Istria. Co ła Seconda Guera Mondial el Regno d'Itaja ciapa su anca Dalmasia e parte de Slovenia (provinsia de Lubiana de lora) e Montenegro (provinsia de Cataro de lora). El Vèneto de ancò xe spartìo tra Lonbardia (provinse de Bèrgamo, Bresa, Màntoa, Cremona), Venesia Euganea (provinse de Venesia, Bełun, Pàdoa, Rovigo, Trevixo, Udine, Verona e Vicensa), Venesia Julia (Provinse de Poła, Trieste e Gorisia) e Venesia Tridentina (provinsia de Trento). In tea Seconda Guera Mondial gran parte del Vèneto xe parte deła Repùblica de Salò e, a seguir, dełe Repùbliche Partexane. Dopoguera Da ła fin deła guera el Vèneto xe spartìo in do parti: Itaja e Jugoslavia. El 2 de xugno 1946 in Itaja xe stà el referendum par veder se i volea ła monarchia o ła repùblica. In tełe circoscrisioni del Vèneto i voti totali i jera 3.324.929 (1.988.261 par la repùblica e 1.336.668 par la monarchia). In tea parte jugoslava, jera divixo tra R.S. de Slovenia e R.S. de Croasia. El 25 xugno 1991 Croasia e Slovenia łe diventa independenti, tute e do soto forma de repùblica parlamentar. L'Itaja entra in tea Union Europea come fondator deła CEE in tel 1957, ła Slovenia in tel 2007 e ła Croasia in tel 2013.